Embershield Protectorate (Guild Page)
The ''' is an Alliance side guild based around the independent Empire known as Aurelia. The guild was founded on June 24th, 2015, as the Order of the Golden Rose, which was then renamed to Bulwark of the New Dawn, and eventually, Embershield Protectorate. Guild Structure The guild itself is composed of 10 In-Game ranks, of which symbolize what division a character goes into. Conscript A Conscript holds an OOC ranking, or very minimal IC ranking in the Protectorate. Generally, people under this rank who want to be ICly in the Protectorate will be civilians, merchants, or other non-combatants. 6th Infantry Company Frontline Infantry, archers in the back, along with medical personnel, smithies, and armorers, the 6th Infantry Company is a small infantry unit where-in those who RP a common soldier will fit the best. Standard? Perhaps, though each soldier is unique and it is not seen as a cliche form of RP. '''Hierarchy * Force Commander * Captain * Lieutenant * Sergeant Major * Master Sergeant * Sergeant * Corporal * Lance Corporal * Private Dawn Enclave A formation and sect of the Protectorate that focuses heavily on magical users, and the usefulness they can provide. Primarily focused around conjurors, wizards and mages, the Enclave is also home to clerics, battle-priests, as well as darker magics, such as necromancers, hemomancers, and warlocks. Hierarchy * Enclave General * Scion * Adjutant * Celestian * Guardian * Sentinel * Valiant * Adept * Aspirant Royal Ranger Corps Otherwise known as the Fastinors, the Rangers are a task force of intelligence units, forward reconnaissance units, assassins, and tactical thinkers for military campaigns. Most are trained in the art of using the bow, but others prefer up front combat with swords, axes or polearms. Hierarchy * Ranger-Commandant * Ranger-Lady * Ranger-Captain * Ranger-Lieutenant * Ranger-Champion * Ranger-Sentinel * Ranger * Cadet * Initiate Crimson Phoenix The Brotherhood of Knights within Aurelia, the Crimson Phoenix serves their Empress, for Order, Honor, and Duty, to expel evil and enforce justice within the Empire. They Knight each individual with pride for their Order, and glory for their Empress. Hierarchy * Primarch * Knight-Lord/Lady * Knight-Commander * Knight-Champion * Knight-Captain * Knight-Lieutenant * Knight * Squire * Aspirant Hierarchy Astra Praetarum The Sub-Officers form a unit of IC Leadership, and thus, are not necessarily the second-in-command of a division, but rather, are an actual leader. Positions include Field Commander, Head Archivist, Chief Diplomat, Chief Medical Officer and so on. The term Astra Praetarum has no IC meaning as of yet, due to a loss of translation and wording from the Talnu'Darsi language, leaving an air of mystery to it. Officer Alt Obviously, this is the rank for alts of the Officers. If characters are IC, they are generally anywhere from low to mid ranking ICly within the division they are in. Ember Council The officer position of Embershield, the Ember Council upholds IC and OOC authority and control, seeing to it that the guild runs smoothly, and the Protectorate is always under proper leadership ICly. As of right now, positions on the Council include: Force Commander, Ranger-Commander, Enclave General and Primarch. Vox Emprosa The Co-GMs of the Guild. The Vox Emprosa, Voice of the Empress, forms a cohesive backbone of leadership where the Guild Master cannot act due to being absent, due to any myriad of reasons, and have the authority of the GM, minus certain features. Currently, two inhabit the position; Aphnesara Whitebriar, Vox Magicum, Voice of Magical Authority, and Neo Starstrider, Vox Militarum, Voice of the Military. Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Neutral Guilds Category:Embershield Protectorate